Oscuro
by Nymphadre
Summary: -Los sucesos de esta historia ocurren en el sexto libro- [DRAMIONE] Draco regresa a Hogwarts con una misión que cumplir y un nombre que limpiar. Pero diversos problemas se le pondrán en medio haciendo le fallar estrepitosamente. Entre ellos una chica, una sangre sucia, la chica a la que más odia, Hermione Jane Granger.
1. Capítulo 1

**EL REY DE LAS SERPIENTES.(editado)**

Una oscuridad extraña acompañaba a Draco Malfoy. Caminaba elegante y siniestramente por King's Cross. Ya no era el niño mimado y asustado que había sido años atrás. Y lo sabía de primera mano, una marca en su brazo se lo recordaba diariamente. Debía ser cauteloso para poder cumplir la misión encomendada. A parte de eso Draco había cambiado mucho, era un maestro en Oclumancia, su tía Bellatrix se había encargado de enseñarle todo lo que sabía con su método favorito, torturando. Eso había hecho que Draco cerrase sus sentimientos por completo. Como si no sintiese nada, se había vuelto frío y calculador.

Caminaba seguro de si mismo, con la cabeza alzada, al verlo, la gente, se hacía aún lado mirándole con miedo y respeto. Algunos incluso le miraban con odio, pero no tenían la suficiente valentía de demostrárselo a la cara. A excepción del Trío Dorado, sabia que se tenia que deshacerse este año de ellos para poder cumplir su misión. Aun no sabia como, por eso se aproximó lentamente a los tres Gryffindors, al verlos en medio de la estación hablando tranquilamente, en susurros. Draco se chocó intencionadamente con la estúpida sabelotodo de Granger, dejando caer todo su peso en ella. Así consiguió la reacción deseada por parte de los tres leones. Harry y Ron sacaron sus varitas y le apuntaron con ellas. Hermione le fulminó con la mirada cerrando el puño fuertemente.

-Mira por donde vas hurón.- Las palabras de la morena destilaban odio. Draco por su parte sonreía.

-No acepto ordenes de asquerosas sangre sucias.- Lo dijo con una impasibilidad y frialdad que sorprendió a los tres Gryffindors. Ron apretó con más fuerza su varita al escuchar el despreciable insulto dirigido hacia Hermione.

-Vuelve a decirlo y te mando a San Mungo, Malfoy.- La serpiente por su parte emitió una gran y sonora carcajada. Lo que hizo enfadar más a Ron y Harry de su parte. Hermione parecía asqueada ante la situación.

-¿El qué?- Draco levantó una ceja.- ¿Asquerosa sangre sucia? - Malfoy ensanchó más su sonrisa y se largó en busca de sus compañeros de casa.

Harry había bajado lentamente su varita, completamente en silencio. Prediciendo que para Malfoy las cosas tal vez habían cambiado. Hermione le recriminaba a Ron por su comportamiento, indicándole que Malfoy lo único que quería era fastidiarles.

-... pero es que no te das cuenta, Ronald Weasley, que lo único que se consigue comportandose así es provocarle más.- Harry solo escuchó el final del sermón de la morena.

\- Pero Hermione, ¡te llamó asquerosa sangre sucia! Se cree que porque eres hija de muggles es un ser superior a ti. ¿Es que a caso no te imp... - Harry se adelantó antes de que su amigo continuara con la frase.

-Ron, aunque me cueste decirlo, Hermione tiene razón, por el momento es mejor no meternos en líos. No sé cómo ha pasado Malfoy el verano y hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar. -Ron asintió y comenzó a encaminarse al lado de Harry para subir al Expreso. Hermione se quedó casi petrificada, como en segundo curso.

-Harry.- La muchacha llamó a su amigo insegura. Harry se giró desconcertado al escuchar la voz de su amiga, no fue hasta ese momento en el que se dió cuenta que ella no caminaba junto a ellos. La miró expectante sin decir nada, esperando a que continuase hablando.-Respecto a lo de como ha pasado Malfoy el verano, ¿no te referirás a ...? -Hermione dejó la pregunta suspendida en el aire.

-Si, me refiero a eso.- Los tres amigos se miraron seriamente y anduvieron juntos sin volver a pronunciar ninguna palabra más hasta que entraron a un compartimento juntos.

* * *

-Blaise, como este año falles y por tu culpa yo también lo haga, no se lo que será de ti,pero desde luego, te juro por Merlín que te destrozaré.- Harry escuchaba la conversación desde las sombras, por ello se quedó helado al escuchar el tono frío y amenazante de la voz de Malfoy. Parecía vacío de humanidad. Malfoy sujeta un Blaise Zabini de la camisa. Hacia tiempo que habían llegado a Hogwarts, de hecho, el sombrero seleccionador ya había asignado a los de primero sus respectiva casa y la cena estaba teniendo lugar en el gran comedor. Pero en cuanto Harry vio a Malfoy coger bruscamente a Zabini decidió ir tras ellos. Aunque no pudo escuchar toda la conversación.

-Draco, suéltame.-la orden que implicaban sus palabras no le gustaron nada al platino que levantó el puño y lo impactó contra la pared. A dos centímetros de la cara del moreno.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Blaise Zabini.- El aludido al escuchar el siseo de Draco se removió inquieto. El tono frío de Draco también hizo que Harry se agitara incómodo. Gran fallo. Puesto que Draco notó que había alguien más con ellos y en un movimiento rápido se situó delante de donde estaba el moreno con la varita en alto, apuntándole, y Zabini no tardó en seguir los pasos de su compañero de casa, colocándose junto al platino con la varita en alto.

-¿Espiando Potter? ¿A caso nunca te han dicho que espiar está mal? Malfoy arrastraba las palabras con un deje de soberbia.Harry elevó los labios en una sonrisa. Draco al ver la sonrisa en los labios del moreno apretó su varita con más fuerza.-Es verdad, lo olvidaba, nunca tuviste unos padres que te enseñasen modales.- Draco borró la sonrisa en la cara de Harry y un brillo malicioso le cubrió los ojos. Pero Barry no se acobardó, no se dejó humillar.

-Dime Malfoy, ¿cual es esa misión tan importante? ¿Es un requerimiento de Voldemort? - Todas las facciones de Malfoy se crisparon, buscó alguna respuesta en la mente del Gryffindor para saber cuanto sabía acerca de la misión, pero no encontró nada interrsante, salvo que no se imaginaba lo que a continuación iba a ocurrir.

-Desmaius.- Fue casi un susurró el platino, haciendo que Harry cayera desplomado al suelo. Se acercó a el bajando la mirada, Zabini había bajado su varita hacia tiempo que observaba la escena como un mero espectador, por ello no se sorprendió cuando Malfoy susurró otro hechizo.- Obliviate.- Dicho esto se levantó con aire de superioridad y satisfacción.

Por algo era el Rey de las Serpientes.

Se giró mirando a su compañero que seguía observando el cuerpo inherente del moreno.

-Blaise camina, antes de que nos encuentren junto a él, y recuerda lo que debes hacer o pagarás las consecuencias de tus errores.- Y dicho esto se largó dejando un furioso Zabini junto con un vulnerable Potter.

Oh si, Zabini cumpliría con lo encomendado, pero primero destruiría al Rey de las Serpientes.

* * *

Harry se levantó desorientado y mareado. Seguía en el pasillo, aunque no se acordaba de lo que había pasado. Había seguido a alguien, concretamente a Draco Malfoy, pero no se acordaba de nada más. No recordaba que había sucedido y eso le preocupaba.

Regresó tan rápido como pudo a su sala común. Paso por el retrato de la Señora Gorda tras murmurar la contraseña y allí se encontró con sus amigos en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

-¡Harry! - Grito Hermione nada más verle.- ¿Dónde te has metido? - la chica frunció el ceño y le miró confusa.- ¿Estas bien? - Intentó levantarse pero Harry la detuvo y se sentó con sus dos amigos.

-Yo, seguí a Malfoy, por eso me fui tan rápido. Pero, no recuerdo nada de lo que vi, ni de lo que pasó. Creo que ...- Harry no siguió con la frase, aun estaba demasiado confuso. Hermione le miró a él y luego a Ron, quien estaba muy serio desde lo ocurrido en la estación.

-Hay que seguir muy de cerca los pasos de Malfoy, Harry.- Declaró Ron.- Anda metido en algo, y no creo que sea algo bueno. Quien-ya-sabeis puede haberle ...- Hermione le interrumpió.

-Aquí no Ron, hasta las paredes tienen oídos en este lugar ...- Los tres amigos se miraron sin decir nada. Hermione se levantó del sofá y se despidió dando las buenas noches a sus amigos. Cada uno se dirigió silenciosamente hacia sus habitaciones. Debían descansar, mañana empezaban las clases.

Al separarse de los chicos, Hermione entró silenciosamente en su habitación. Se puso el pijama y corrió cuidadosamente el dosel de su cama. Intentó dormir pero no lo consiguió. Realmente Hermione sentía pena por Malfoy, aunque sólo en lo más profundo de su corazón. Aun era muy joven, como Harry, Ron y ella, todos eran muy jóvenes para tener que vivir todo aquello. Malfoy era demasiado joven para empezar a seguir los pasos de sus padres. En verdad una parte de ella siempre sintió una cierta compasión hacia Malfoy, pero en cierta medida esa compasión se veía eclipsada debido al odio que tenia guardado, por que a parte de sentir pena, odiaba a Malfoy. Aunque, ella, muchas veces pensaba, que si no hubiese sido criado de esa manera, influenciado por los ideales clasistas y puristas de sus padres y con una tía medio loca, el no habría sido así. Y con ese pensamiento se rindió a sus sueños.

* * *

¡Hola! La verdad es que llevo bastante tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza. Y finalmente, la voy a convertir en historia. Para aclarar las cosas por qué no se ha entendido, Draco sabe usar la magia no verbal, pasar el verano con su tía el enseñado muchas cosas. Como la Oclumancia, Legeremancia, etc. Esta historia seria la continuación de HP: Y La Orden del Fenix . Aunque voy a cambiar muchas cosas, seguramente algunas coincidan. Así que quiero dejar claro que

 **Los personajes de esta historia y algunos sucesos de ella, no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling yo solo juego con la trama y con los personajes.**

PD: Me gustaría saber cuándo opinar sobre este primer capitulo, y si os gusta y sabéis, los _comentarios_ son un incentivo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos xoxo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Descubrimientos.**

Ya hacia varias semanas que el curso había comenzado. Hermione pasaba la tarde prácticamente en la biblioteca. Harry la mayoría de tardes las pasaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, y Ron, cuando Harry desaparecía, solía estar con Seamus y Dean. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo que el trio dorado tenía libre no la podían pasar juntos.

Hermione había estado vigilando a Malfoy, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que el chico sabía disimular muy bien. Lo único malo que le había visto hacer era insultar a los mestizos y aprovecharse de los alumnos de casas inferiores. Pero Hermione había notado que Malfoy ya no disfrutaba de eso, daba la sensación de que eso ya le aburría, como si le pareciese poca cosa. También había notado que se solía ensañar con ella. Todos los días, a todas horas, y las clases que compartían, para Hermione eran las peores. Cada vez que utilizaba a Hermione como objeto de diversión esta fingía que no le molestaba nada en absoluto, pero poco a poco iba muriendo algo en su interior. Cada palabra, cada insulto, empujón o burla le calaba hondo. Porque ella quería ayudarle, y sentía que a medida que pasaba el tiempo todo iba a ir a peor y ya no habría vuelta atrás. Draco Malfoy se convertiría en un ser oscuro, despreciable, sin alma y no sabía como evitar ese trágico suceso. Por qué a pesar de que le odiaba, de que a veces quería borrarle de la faz de la tierra, sabía que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo era justo. No quería cambiarle y convertirle en un ángel de la noche a la mañana, lo único que quería era hacerle ver que existían otros caminos. Que la vida no era blanco o negro, existía una gran cantidad de tonalidades grises. Porque ella creía que realmente no había maldad en él. O eso le había gustado pensar. Crabbe y Goyle eran diferentes, ellos no tenían cerebro. Y Zabini, la verdad es que no sabía mucho sobre Zabini.

Hermione llevaba acerca de dos horas en la biblioteca estudiando y buscando información para una redacción de pociones. También había notado que el profesor Snape este año estaba mucho mas pendiente de Malfoy, como si supiese lo que tenia que hacer. Y aprovechaba cualquier excusa para restarle puntos a Gryffindor y sumarselos a Slytherin.

Cada vez estaba más cansada y se sentía aletargada. Se levantó de la mesa para buscar un libro que podría serle útil para la redacción y así estirarse un poco. Caminó entre las estanterías de libros, hasta que una cabellera platina llamó su atención. Estaba cerca de la sección prohibida. Se apresuró a seguirle los pasos, pero no se dio cuenta que la joven serpiente había notado sus intenciones y la arrinconó contra una estantería. Tenía un brillo maligno en los ojos, lo que provocó que un escalofrío lacerante surcara la médula ósea de Hermione.

-Vaya, vaya, si tenemos aquí a la sangre sucia oficial de Hogwarts.- Malfoy estaba muy cerca suya y la muchacha podía sentir su aliento contra su coronilla, pero se mantuvo firme y alzó más el mentón.

-¿No piensas que sangre sucia es ya un insulto muy gastado eh? Hurón botador.-Hermione arrastró las palabras y habló con la mayor lentitud que pudo.

-Pero eficaz.- Le sujetó la barbilla con fuerza para que le mirase directamente a los ojos.- ¿Que pretendes sabelotodo?.-Draco solo quería intimidar a la leona, pero con cada movimiento que daba, más se erguía la chica. Y eso a él le frustraba. Infundió más presión al agarre ejercido, hasta que finalmente la chica soltó un leve gemido de dolor, casi inaudible. _Casi_. El Slytherin sonrió satisfecho al ver la ira arder en los ojos de la chica.

-Malfoy se que tramas algo, y cuando te descubra te destruiré, y suplicarás clemencia.- Malfoy se rió sonoramente interrumpiendo a la chica.

-¿Que tu harás que Granger?- se acercó más a la chica, cambiando su semblante divertido por uno mortalmente escalofriante. Hermione sintió pronto la varita de Malfoy contra su barbilla, alzándola. Pero eso no la hizo flaquear.- Ahora mismo te tengo a mi merced, puedo hacer contigo cuanto quiera, puedo matarte si quiero.- Draco hizo una pausa en la que se acercó al oido de Hermione.- Asquerosa sangre sucia.- susurró. Pero Hermione seguía sin moverse.

-Hazlo Malfoy, descúbrete. Mata a la amiga de Harry Potter y jamás volverás a ver la luz del sol. Púdrete en Azkaban si es lo que deseas. Así podrás reencontrarte con tu padre.

Malfoy se apartó bruscamente de Hermione, aunque seguía apuntándole con su varita. Sabía que tarde o temprano este momento debía repetirse, era lo que Él, Lord Voldemort, le había encomendado. Estabaso ante la mención de su padre. Ella no era nadie para nombrarle así, de esa forma. Draco le penetró con la mirada, desde que había pasado el verano con su tía había empezado a controlar con mucha facilidad la magia no verbal. Se introdujo en su mente en busca de cualquier cosa que le fuese útil. Encontró que en lo más profundo de su ser sentía miedo. Y su miedo no era por que él le pudiese hacer daño. Ella quería ayudarle. A Draco la sola idea le repugno y la liberó bruscamente. Hermione se quedó quieta como una estúpida mientras Draco salía de la biblioteca rápido, cabreado y murmurando.

Hermione no sabía lo que había pasado exactamente. Bueno, si, lo sabía. Pero no podía admitirlo. Si era verdad y el sabía utilizar la legeremancia y más aun controlaba la técnica de hacer magia de forma no verbal, estaba perdida. Porque si se enteraba de lo que ella sentía, el la perseguiría más, desearía su muerte con más fuerza. Pero no se lo podía contar a nadie. ¿Qué le dirían Ron y Harry? Que se había vuelto loca, majareta, que había perdido la cabeza. Y tal vez tenían razón.

En ese momento la Gryffindor se dió realmente, cuenta de cuánto había cambiado Malfoy durante las vacaciones y como todo había cambiado. Las cosas habían cambiado sí, pero a peor. Malfoy ya no era solo el niño malcriado y arrogante, no, ahora había algo muy oscuro que se envolvía entorno a él. No solo eso, su mirada había cambiado, ya no le acompañaba ese brillo arrogante, ahora parecía una mirada vacía, inhumana, carente de vida. Y eso era lo que más asistaba Hermione, pensar en lo que el chico debía haber pasado para cambiar tanto en un periodo de tiempo tan, relativamente, corto.

Draco entró rápidamente en la sala común de Slytherin. Donde encontró a Blaise junto a Pansy en uno de los sofás. Le cogió del cuello de la camiseta despegandole de la chica, y le arrastró hacia los dormitorios, ignorando los quejidos de ambos. Cuando entró a la habitación con él, se encontró a Nott.

-Largo de aquí.-Ordenó. Theodore Nott le miró impasiblemente hasta que finalmente salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Blaise se colocó bien la túnica mientras fulminaba a Draco con la mirada. De momento sus intentos por hacerle perder los papeles no habían funcionado. Lo que más le había descolocado era de que le diese igual que el se estuviese liando con Pansy Parkinson, la que siempre había sido su como decirlo, algo permanente en el colegio, aunque habían habido siempre más chicas, Pandñsy siempre era a la que recurría habitualmente.

-¿Que ocurre ahora Draco?- pronunció su nombre con condescendencia, impaciente y cabreado.

-Hay que actuar, cuanto antes. Pero hay que hacer algo.

-No se si eres consciente, pero el momento adecuado aun no ha llegado, Snape dijo...- Malfoy interrumpió al moreno

-Me importa tres mierdas lo que dijese Snape, hay que actuar cuanto antes.- Estaba cabreado, furioso. Necesitaba hacerlo ya. Para así enseñarle a la sabelotodo de Granger que él no era un cachorrillo en apuros al que salvar. Quería enseñarle que a él tenía que temerle. El solo pensamiento de que ella sentía pena por él le asqueaba. Una sangre sucia sintiendo pena de él, Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y como pretendes hacerlo genio?- Blaise escupía veneno por la boca. Sencillamente, Bellatrix había vuelto loco a Malfoy ese verano, pensaba. Malfoy miró fríamente a Zabini.

-Pronto lo sabrás, muy pronto lo sabrás.- A Malfoy le brillaron de una manera muy extraña los ojos. Zabini sin duda pudo reafirmar que ese verano Bellatrix Lestrange había vuelto loco a Draco Malfoy. Y sintió miedo. Dicho esto Malfoy salió de la habitación y de la torre Slytherin tan rápido como había entrado.

Draco caminaba a paso acelerado por los pasillos. No sabía que hacer. No podía fallar, o su nombre quedaría tachado para siempre. No podía fallar porque si lo hacía, todo lo que quería quedaría destruido. Es decir, él y su familia morirían de la manera más cruel y retorcida. Ya se lo había avisado el Señor Oscuro, si fallaba, todo habría terminado.

Cuando entró en el aula cerró rápidamente la puerta. Haciendo que su padrino se diera la vuelta lentamente.

-Draco, ¿Que te trae por aquí?- La voz del profesor era un siseo amenazador. Draco se quedó impotente delante de su mentor sin saber que decir. Todo lo que había pensado decirle después de hablar con Zabini se le había borrado de la mente. Pateó una mesa y se dejó caer rendido sobre la silla.

-Tienes que ayudarme.- alzó la mirada para fijarla amenazadoramente en los ojos de su padrino.

-Lo se, Draco, lo se.

-Tengo la marca.- Draco se lo confesó a su padrino.- He sido marcado como él ganado.- El profesor miró fijamente a su ahijado, el cual al notar las intenciones de su padrino cerró su mente completamente.

Malfoy había creido durante toda su vida que el mejor momento que iba a vivir nunca sería cuando se convirtiese en un mortífago de manera oficial. No fue hasta ese día en el que comprendió que ser mortífago, que llevar la marca tenebrosa, no era algo que celebrar, era una verdadera maldición. Había sido marcado como marcaban al ganado y a pesar de que la idea en sí le repugnase, sabía que tenía que luchar, no por la marca, si no por sus padres.

-Habla más bajo inútil.- Snape se dirigió a la puerta y se paró en seco intentando escuchar algo, suspiró aliviado. No había nadie fuera. Se dio media vuelta, haciendo que su túnica se elevase, dandole un algo dramático a la situación.- Ahora entiendo, el porque de tú agitación con la...- hizo una breve pausa.- misión.

Draco asintió. Y se levantó mirando a su mentor.

-Debe ayudarme, Snape.- Y noera una petición, era una orden. El profesor miró como Draco había cambiado de actitud en cuestión de segundos. Cuando entró parecía un cachorrillo indefenso, ahora parecía una persona sin escrúpulos, sin sentimientos. Dicho esto Draco salió del aula, andando dignamente, con elegancia. Con solemnidad. Bloqueando cualquier pensamiento de su mente. Bloqueando cada sensación, sentimiento. Colocándose una dura y fría máscara.

 _Una máscara de crueldad, digna de un mortífago._

Tenía que salvar a su família y no podía hacerlo más que uniéndose al bando del Señor Tenebroso. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con él. El joven Malfoy seguía siendo un elitista, pero le había dejado de importar el exterminio de muggles y sangre sucias. Le parecía inútil, ya que si eso se llevaba acabo la superioridad de su raza, habría acabado. Y todos serían iguales. A demás que el Señor Tenebroso fuese mestizo le ponía enfermo, como podía decir aquellas cosas de la superioridad de la sangre, cuando su propia sangre estaba contaminada. Pero Draco no podía hacerle ver sus pensamientos a nadie.

Claro que le hubiese gustado que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, a él le hubiese gustado poder mantenerse neutral. Le habría gustado no estar en ningún bando, porque sabía que en cualquiera de los dos bandos sería repudiado. Y a un Malfoy nunca se le trata como a un inferior.

Malfoy abandonó el castillo y con un hechizó invocó a su escoba. Ya había anochecido, todo el mundo debía de estar en sus respectivas salas comunes. Y a Draco no le apetecía volver a las mazmorras. Sobrevoló los alrededores del colegio con su escoba durante horas. Pensando, bajando por un tiempo su máscara, dejando salir sus sentimientos a fuera. Y eso hizo durante cada noche en las siguientes semanas.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, sus sentimientos eran más fuertes. A veces sentía una culpabilidad ciega que le corroía todo. Con cada insulto, agresión o improperio que le mandaba a la chica, la culpabilidad crecía más. Veía como ella no cejaba en su empeño de pretender ayudarle. Aunque aun no había actuado. Y con ello Malfoy cada vez se sentía más incapaz de cumplir su misión. A la vez le invadía una pena terrible. Su padre estaba en la cárcel y su madre sola en Malfoy Mannor con toda esa panda de estúpidos mortífagos. Otras veces solo sentía ira, ira por todo lo que le estaba pasando. Ira por ser quien era. Pero al final el orgullo se sobre ponía a todo y volvía a instaurar esa máscara llena de frialdad.

Hermione muchas veces incapaz de dormir, miraba por la ventana de su dormitorio, y siempre veía a la misma figura sobrevolar los terrenos del colegio. Entonces, Hermione se reafirmaba más en su empeño por ayudarle.

Ella tenía que ayudarle a que no la matase. Porque esa había sido la misión que el Señor Tenebroso había mandado al joven Slytherin.

 _"Mata a la amiga de Potter y tráeme su cadáver."_

 **Espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestra opinión.**

 **Aprovecho para recordar que estos personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con la trama. Los personajes y el mundo mágico pertenece a la gran y maravillosa J.K. Rowling.**

 **Besos xx.**


End file.
